


The Sound of True Love

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Realization, Sabriel Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam Winchester has been deaf all his life. The first thing he ever hears is Gabriel's voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [code-mangus.tumblr.com](http://code-mangus.tumblr.com)
> 
> SABRIEL FLUFF FRIDAY. MY TIME TO SHINE. OKAY SO I have a lot of deaf!Sam headcanons. A loooot. So, imagine Sam, deaf since birth, no hearing whatsoever. Dean has long since learned sign language because he didn't want Sam to worry about not being able to communicate. Flash forward, both Cas and Gabe use sign language to talk to Sam. ONE DAY, Sam is doing research and Gabe comes up behind him to ask for a book and just pROJECTS HIS VOICE INTO SAM'S HEAD AND SAM TURNS AROUND AND STARTS SOBBING UGH

OH GOD.  DEAF HEADCANONS.  I WROTE A WHOLE MUTE!SAM VERSE SO I AM SO HERE FOR THIS SHEER AND UTTER PERFECTION.  

I AM SO FUCKING HERE FOR THIS THOUGH, OKAY?  

Can you just imagine Sam staring at Gabriel with wide eyes, in shock and a little bit of awe, because he’s HEARING.  

And he wonders….so he tries to talk back to Gabriel.  And it WORKS, so Gabriel laughs, and oh god, Sam’s always wondered what Gabriel’s laughter sounds like, because he loves the SIGHT of Gabriel laughing, but the sound is far more incredible then he ever, ever, ever could have dreamed, okay?  

Sam has this moment where he realizes, though he’s kinda known it was coming for a while now, that he’s in love with Gabriel. He’s the kind of in love that he was with Jess, if not deeper and there’s no coming out of it.  

He’s stuck, and part of him is excited and happy about it, but the other part is crushingly insecure on what Gabriel could ever feel for him.  Humor and amusement, maybe friendship?  Sure.  But not love.  And especially not love like this.  

But while Sam is just completely lost in his own mind, Gabriel’s stepping closer, and then he steps up and into the air and wraps his hands around Sam’s cheeks and cups it and brings him in closer, pressing their foreheads together. 

His voice, even in Sam’s mind, softens a little.  He offers to do this permanently, so Sam can hear, at least when Gabriel is around and maybe just for the four of them, because they’re the important ones.  

Sam is so happy he’s maybe crying a little and Gabriel is wiping his tears away with his thumbs and Sam hates that he’s crying, but he just lets Gabriel hold him and comfort him like that, because it’s so wonderful and like this, like this he can pretend there is more between them.  

And then, through the kisses and the quiet sobs, Gabriel’s lips, pressed gently to his.  Sam allows himself one moment to be surprised before he melts, figuratively and literally, into Gabriel’s arms.  

Sam can barely hear what Gabriel is whispering in his mind, but it’s a repetition of his name, and he’s pretty sure ‘love’ and ‘wanted this for ages’ sneak in there somewhere, but he can bring himself to care, not really, not as long as Gabriel doesn’t stop kissing him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120831476095/sabriel-fluff-friday-my-time-to-shine-okay-so-i) ♡ ♡


End file.
